A multicenter open label cross over comparison of in vivo half-life and recovery of a recombinant Factor VIII preparation with the standard, plasma derived, purified Factor VIII in non bleeding patients, followed by a long term evaluation of the safety, tolerance, and efficacy of the recombinant preparation.